BRAND NEW MELODY
by Kuroko Tsubasa
Summary: ¿crees en la legendaria historia del hilo rojo del destino? (OTOYAxREADER)


_**¿Sabias**__**que el hilo rojo del destino es un pequeño hilo invisible que se te otorga al nacer?, la leyenda dice que un anciano que vive en la Luna, que cada noche baja a la Tierra en busca de las almas predestinadas a conocerse y las ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan. Pues si lo sabias bien por ti. Pues yo acabo de enterarme de la manera más inesperada del mundo entero.**_

_**2 horas antes...**_

_**Iba tranquilamente caminando en medio del festival de mi instituto hasta que vi un puesto q me llamo la atención.**_

_**-¿Una adivina? ¿Qué hace un puesto de este tipo en un festival escolar? ¿Será de uno de los salones? -dije entrando a la tienda, mire hacia todos lados, era un poco raro el lugar- ¿hola? **_

_**-Bienvenida (Tn) -me di vuelta, había una mujer como de 50 años atrás de mi- te esperaba -siguió su camino a la mesa con la bola de cristal**_

_**-¿Me esperaba? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?**_

_**-te conozco desde que eras niña, te vi en mi bola de cristal**_

_**-señora desde ahora le digo que yo no creo en nada de esto**_

_**-Lo sé, pero te ofrezco una consulta gratis ¿te parece? -la mire dudosa, pero al final acepte, me senté y comenzó a leerme las cartas, hablo del amor y otras cosas -ahora veré tu futuro en la bola de cristal**_

_**Comenzó a mover las manos alrededor de la bola de cristal diciendo cosas raras, realmente no entendí que fue lo que dijo. Al terminar me miro**_

_**-Dentro de poco entraras a un nuevo mundo, un mundo muy diferente al tuyo. Conocerás a la persona que está al final de tu hilo rojo del destino**_

_**-¿Hilo de qué? **_

_**-**_**_"Existe un hilo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a conocerse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancia" - asi comenzó a narrarme la historia de este "misterioso hilo invisible", al terminar creo que noto mi cara de: ¿crees q me trago ese cuento?, ya que sonrió y tomo mi mano - Ittoki Otoya_**

**_-¿Quién?_**

**_-El otro extremo del hilo -dicho esto se paró y se fue-_**

**_-¡O-oiga! -la seguí, al salir no la vi, detuve a un hombre para preguntarle - ¿vio a una señora que salí de esa tienda? -apunte el lugar_**

**_-ahí no hay nada señorita ¿se siente bien? -voltee a ver el lugar y grande fue mi sorpresa, no había nada _**

**_Presente..._**

**_-Jajajaja_**

**_-¡No te rías! -y ahí me encontraba hablando con él, la persona que la anciana menciono, Ittoki Otoya. Días después de hablar con la anciana ingrese a la academia Saotome donde entre en la clase A, conociendo a Ittoki Otoya_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Estaba comiendo de lo más tranquila hasta que mi compañera de habitación me presento a uno de sus amigos_**

**_-¿Que pasa Haruka? -empecé a beber mi soda_**

**_-(Tap)-chan, él es Ittoki Otoya-kun -escupí toda mi Soda dejándolos a ambos un poco desconcertados_**

**_Fin de Flashback_**

**_Ya llevo 3 meses aquí y todo lo que la anciana dijo se hizo realidad, hasta el pequeño hecho de que me enamore del molesto pelirrojo_**

**_-vamos no te molestes, es que es un poco gracioso -dijo un poco más calmado_**

**_-hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué haremos con la canción? -dije con mi cuaderno en las manos, entre a la academia como aspirante a Idol, pero la tarea de hoy es un poco inesperada_**

**_-pues ya tenemos el ritmo y el principio de la letra, solo debemos terminarla, aún quedan 4 días para entregarla_**

**_-espero que todo salga bien_**

**_Al día siguiente..._**

**_Hoy era el día, le diría a Otoya lo que siento. Pase corriendo por el largo pasillo muy feliz y emocionado por lo que haría. Al pasar por una de las ventanas observe una escena que me destruyo._**

**_-¿O-Otoya está besando a Haruka? -sentí las lágrimas en mis mejillas. Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en el baño de la academia_**

**_-¿(Tn) (Ta)? -dijo por 3 vez Ringo-sensei, ¿dónde estará? -luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, mostrando asi a mi compañera de habitación, tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara levemente sonrojada, Ittoki-kun comenzó a hacerle preguntas, ella simplemente lo miro y siguió hasta su puesto, Ringo-sensei noto como estaba por lo que no menciono nada sobre su tardanza._**

**_Al día siguiente..._**

**_Había pasado la noche fuera de la academia, por lo cual cuando fui a clase, encontré a Ittoki-kun cabizbajo y con las manos en la cabeza_**

**_-¿Ittoki-kun? -el me miro, estaba triste_**

**_-Se fue..._**

**_-¿Eh?_**

_**-(Tap) se fue de la academia.**_

_**Cobarde**_

_**Me repetía a mí misma**_, no dejaba de culparme por haber sido tan cobarde y no enfrentarlos a ambos, y lo peor de todo es que lo hice sabiendo que él y yo no somos nada más que buenos amigos. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que _**deje la academia solo para no verlo a él. **_

_**-¡(Tap)! -dijo una de mis compañeras- ¿almorzamos juntas? -vi pasar a varias chicas correr por al lado de nosotras**_

_**-¿que pasara? vamos Hikaru- tome su mano y comenzamos a correr. Cuando llegamos a la entrada lo vi, ahí estaba el tan sonriente como siempre y con su guitarra en la mano, atrás de él estaban nuestros amigos con otros instrumentos. Al verme sonrió **_

_**-(Tap)... Quiero que escuches nuestra canción**_

_**-¿Nuestra...canción? –el tomo su guitarra y se acercó al micrófono-**_

**futari tsukuridasu****  
kono MELODY ni nosete  
mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru you  
kawarazu gyutto  
kono FURĒZU mitai ni  
hanashitaku nainda…  
**_**Llevados en esta melodía que**_**  
**_**ha sido creada por los dos**_**  
**_**parece como si el futuro está **_**  
**_**sobrepuesto con el día de hoy**_**  
**_**Con firmeza sin cambiar, como esta frase**_**  
**_**Yo no quiero dejar pasar esto...**_****

**tsumadzuichattari****  
korondari shite futari wa iku  
ashita no hou e  
kimi ga inakerya****  
sonna atarimae no koto demo  
NOISE darake sa  
**_**Nosotros dos que hemos tropezado**_**  
**_**y caído continuaremos**_**  
**_**hacia el mañana.**_**  
**_**Si tú no estás aquí**_**  
**_**incluso las cosas que están delante de mi**_**  
**_**están llenas de ruido.**_****

**tomechaou kono jikan****  
kamisama ni tanonde  
Time Leap &amp; Feed Back mou  
tameiki ga deru kurai  
sorasenai sorasanai  
kimi no hitomi  
**_**Vamos a pedirle a Dios **_**  
**_**que detenga el tiempo**_**  
**_**El salto del tiempo y la retroalimentación diablos**_**  
**_**aunque ya he dejado salir un suspiro,**_**  
**_**Yo no puedo apartarme, yo no me apartaré **_**  
**_**de tus ojos**_****

**SUMAIRU zenkai de****  
ashita o mezasou yo  
sen PA no genki de PEACE SIGN  
sono toki wa iu yo  
ano nimoji no kotoba o  
dou shiyou mo naku HEART ga Fly  
kimi ni hikareru  
**_**Con una sonrisa a toda velocidad,**_**  
**_**Vamos a dirigirnos hacia el mañana.**_**  
**_**Haz una señal de Paz de 1000% en tu espíritu!**_**  
**_**Yo lo diré esta vez,**_**  
**_**esa frase de dos palabras.**_**  
**_**Mi corazón no puede hacer nada más que volar...**_**  
**_**Estoy cautivado contigo.**_****

**egao ni nattari****  
toki ni wa KENKA shichattari shite  
oto o sagasou  
deaeru hazu sa****  
futari no tame dake no True Music  
WAKUWAKU suru yo  
**_**Algunas veces nosotros sonreímos,**_**  
**_**y algunas veces peleamos**_**  
**_**¡Vamos a buscar ese sonido!**_**  
**_**Nosotros debemos encontrarlo por casualidad**_**  
**_**Este música verdadera es sólo para nosotros dos!**_**  
**_**¡Es tan emocionante!**_****

**donna ni mo donna ni mo****  
chiisana koto datte  
Make Song &amp; Believe Song sou  
umareta omoide o  
futari nara nandatte uta ni naru sa  
**_**No importa cuán pequeño pueda ser**_**  
**_**Has tu canción y cree en ella, ¡Eso es!**_**  
**_**Con los recuerdos que hemos hecho,**_**  
**_**Si se trata de nosotros dos,**_**  
**_**¡cualquier cosa puede convertirse en canción!**_****

**hashirida sou yo ima o****  
bukiyou date ii kara  
hare nochi kaisei PEACE SIGN  
sekai o koete****  
hyotto shitara uchuu mo  
ROCK de tsunagarun ja nai?  
ore wa shinjiru  
**_**Comenzaremos a correr desde aquí**_**  
**_**Incluso si somos torpes está bien.**_**  
**_**Después de que aclare,**_**  
**_**¡Has una señal de paz al buen clima!**_**  
**_**¡Crucemos por el mundo, y tal vez el universo!**_**  
**_**¿No estamos conectados por el Rock?**_**  
**_**¡Cree en mí!**_****

**STAGE de kimeru ne  
futari dake no PEACE SIGN  
**_**Nosotros decidiremos el escenario**_**  
**_**¡Sólo para los dos has una señal de paz!**_****

**SMILE zenkai de****  
ashita o mezasou yo  
sen PA no kansha de PEACE SIGN!  
sono toki wa iu yo  
ano ni moji no kotoba o  
tsubasa no youni HEART ga Fly…  
**_**Con una sonrisa a toda velocidad,**_**  
**_**Vamos a dirigirnos hacia el mañana.**_**  
**_**¡Has una señal de Paz de 1000% en tu espíritu!**_**  
**_**Yo lo diré esta vez,**_**  
**_**esa frase de dos palabras.**_**  
**_**Mi corazón no puede hacer nada más que volar**_**...**

**…nee afureru…omoi ga  
I'll Make Tomorrow With You**_**...hey Estos sentimientos... están desbordados**_**  
**_**Voy a hacer mi mañana contigo**_**.**

_**Cuando termino de cantar comencé a caminar lentamente hasta el, cuando me di cuenta me encontraba corriendo hacia el mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. El abrió sus brazos a los cuales yo me lance dándole un fuerte abrazo que hizo que cayéramos al suelo.**_

_**-¿Por qué te fuiste (Tn)? -dijo aun sin soltarme**_

_**-Yo... yo te vi besándote con Haruka... -escondí mi rostro en su pecho**_

_**-No la he besado jamás (Tap), una vez estuve cerca y no fue por amor, estábamos actuando -yo me sorprendí, el solo sonrió con ternura-**_

_**-¿A-actuando?**_

_**-Sí, para la obra escolar -el sonrió**_

_**Me sonroje enormemente, no sabía dónde esconderme para que no me viera asi que solo mire al suelo- l-lo siento -el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un dulce beso, cuando se separó de mí, nos abrazamos.**_

_**Quizás en un futuro tengamos problemas en la academia por esto, sin embargo hasta que ese futuro no sea nuestro presente no vamos a preocuparnos más por eso. Quien diría que la anciana decía la verdad, encontré a mi persona más importante.**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
